


Healthy Skepticism

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [133]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a perspective that I find refreshing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Skepticism

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 July 2016  
> Word Count: 671  
> Prompt: 43. things you said in our vows  
> Summary: "You have a perspective that I find refreshing."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set nebulously about three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: With all of the various research I've done over the years, I've always tried to piece together my thoughts on the whole concept of angels vs. demons. This piece attempts to work out some of those thoughts within the framework of _Damien_ that Glen Mazzara created. This may not line up with your ideas on religion, angels vs. demons, or any divine hierarchies thereof. And that's okay. This is something that I could probably brush up on my research again, but I don't see that my theories listed here would necessarily change if I did.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You should probably remember to mention that you're going to continue to cause trouble because of your obsessions."

He stiffens at the words, takes a deep breath, then turns around to see her standing there. She's got that knowing little smirk on her cherubic face. That image makes him laugh softly; there is nothing cherubic about the marks keeping her left eye permanently shut. The longer he's lived this life after _that night_ , the less he overreacts to things of an inexplicable or supernatural matter. He tries to explain it away with some of Patrick's favorite buzzwords about desensitization, oversaturation, and enough others to fill a bingo card. Deep down, he knows that he's probably just found a way to compartmentalize his surroundings and his life. Another thing that Patrick and Dr. Gellman would have a field day over. Well, Patrick would if he wasn't going through the same thing on a daily basis.

"Your internal debate is loud once again, Detective," she says, a hint of laughter tingeing her words. "Do you not understand how often you shout your thoughts?"

"It's not shouting in my head, I suppose," he finally says, letting the corners of his hips curl up to match her expression. "Does it bother you that I do it?"

She shrugs and moves to sit on the edge of the table next to him, legs crossed at the ankles and swaying. "I hear many people's thoughts, all different volumes and motivations."

"But you focus on mine?" He quirks a brow, studying her face. The more she appears, the easier it is to overlook the stark imagery of her left eye. "What's so special about my thoughts among the other seven billion minds you can hear?"

She is silent for several minutes before finally answering him. "You have a perspective that I find refreshing."

"Thank you?" he asks, not sure how to take her words. "And what perspective is that?"

"Healthy skepticism."

That makes him laugh loudly. "You _do_ understand what it means to be a cop, right? Or does your kind not have those?"

"You humans require far more nitpicky rules for conduct than those of my kind. Our hierarchies and rules are all but set in stone for countless millennia now without change or contest. When someone breaks a rule, punishment is swift, just, and uncontested."

"It's always uncontested?"

She tilts her head to the side, considering his words. "No, I suppose not. But usually in the case of one of our kind contesting punishment, they are already choosing to fall from grace, as it were. The contesting is merely a signal that there is a power shift coming, regardless of how slight it may be."

"That sounds like one hell of a war raging between the two sides of your kind."

"In a broad sense, I suppose there are two sides to my kind. The first of my kind was originally of the other side." Before he can question her, she grins. "You don't pay much attention to the religions of your world, do you? Lucifer was originally one of God's angels. Rather than accept what he thought was punishment by God, Lucifer chose to fall and become the first of my kind. Some angels fall and basically become mortal; others fall and become of my kind. And Lucifer has also been known to make some of my kind."

"Well, that's not exactly the way I learned it in Catholic school, but I've always thought that things aren't exactly as they seem."

"As I said, your skepticism is fascinating. You seek to uncover the truth. Yours is not that different a goal than that of my master. Enlightenment is ever the goal. But this is a conversation to be continued at another time. You have vows to write before your husband has to remind you _again_. Until the next time, Detective."

"Until the next time," he replies and, in the space between one breath and the next, he is alone in the formal dining room again.


End file.
